Fantasías
by EdwelricBud
Summary: Edward Elric odiaba las golosinas, no quería saber si quiera de algún caramelo o cosas azucaradas, en verdad las detestaba...¿Pero podrá contra la dulcura que emite su hermano?


Edward Elric odiaba las golosinas, no quería saber si quiera de algún caramelo o cosas azucaradas, en verdad las detestaba, se preguntaba como su hermanito podía soportarlas, iba y venia con esa duda siempre, lo observaba de modo muy singular, tanto, que el hermano menor empezó a notarlo y a intimidarse ante aquellos constantes "acosos" de su hermano mayor.

Alphonse Elric era lindo al demostrar aquel tímido sonroje cada que se sentía observado, actuaba de modo distintamente torpe y un leve sonroje lograba asomarse en sus mejillas, y era evidente, la mirada de Edward era demasiado penetrante o demasiado poseedora, o quizás era ese brillo especial en los ojos lo que lo hacia tan especial. El pequeño Al, no notó pronto lo que le estaba pasando, de que aquel par de ojos pronto lo hipnotizarían de tal modo que, quedaría demasiado obsesionado con su propio hermano.

Eran tiempos de esos de verano, donde el calor era insoportable. Los días eran más cortos que la noche, y las bajas pasiones eran despertadas en el fino sereno nocturno.

Alphonse, por ese entonces y hacia unas semanas había perdido mucho interés, se había vuelto un poco desobligado y demasiado callado, cosa que era evidente y que a Ed preocupaba bastante. Lo miraba día a día sentado frente a la ventana observando hacia el horizonte, soltando un suspiro vago de vez en cuando, y una leve sonrisa dando pie después. Edward se quedaba pensando en extremo extrañado ante aquellas reacciones "enamoradizas" de su hermano ¿Por qué sonreía tan misteriosa y picaronamente? El hermano menor… hasta entonces, era un misterio.

Edward decidió no tomarlo mucho en cuenta, pensó que sería normal que en la adolescencia sucedieran ese tipo de cosas, aunque a decir verdad se preguntaba el mismo, como es que a él nunca le pasó algo así, era extraño si, pero el gusto de estar tranquilo le duró hasta la vez en que vio bailotear a su hermanito entre el pastizal amarillento de aquellas épocas, dando entre saltos pequeños y aletazos de vez en cuando, y entonces si, se acercó pavorido a atender a su hermano que parecía estar "idiotizado" por lo que sea que sea con que lo haya dejado en ese estado emocional, lo tomó del brazo fuertemente y lo jaloneó, lo que provocó que Alphonse por inercia lo abrazara por el pecho y tirara a su hermano mayor en el mismo pastizal quedando él encima de Ed.

_-…Niisan?_-miró fijamente a su hermano directo a los ojos- _¿Qué sucede, niisan?_

-_…A-Aru… yo…_-por un momento, esquivó aquella mirada que en ese momento le pareció demasiado sublime-_…estoy preocupado por ti..._

El menor continuó mirando al mayor con los ojos completamente abiertos, y de pronto, dentro de lo más profundo de su ser, sintió unas ganas enormes de besarlo, de poseerlo… o de ser poseído por él, por su hermano, sintió el enorme deseo de besarle el cuello, de oír a Edo suspirar causa de los escalofríos provocados por la misma acción…y mientras se imaginaba todas estas cosas, la cara se le iba enrojeciendo cada vez más, sin siquiera saber como reaccionar…

Pronto, Alphonse cerró los ojos lentamente, y a la misma velocidad, comenzó a acercarse a la boca de su hermano mayor, sin pensarlo, había sido cosa de unos pocos segundos, y justo cuando iba a rozarle los labios…

_- …A…Aru… ¿E… estas b-bien?...d…de pronto…tu… _-viendo pronto aproximarse los labios del pequeño, y deseándolos con mayor fuerza-

-_…n-nani?!!..._

Aru se logró dar cuenta a tiempo, como si hubiese despertado de aquel trance que lo ataba finamente a los deseos carnales, y en el instante, se echó a correr hacia la casa. Edward intentó seguirlo, pero justo al casi alcanzarlo en la puerta de la habitación, Alphonse cerró la puerta de un portazo casi dejando sin nariz a su hermano.

Ed se quedó afuera golpeteando la puerta a su muy buen modo, pero todos los esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que, Al no daba señales siquiera de encontrarse dentro de la habitación.

Cuando cayó la noche, Edward aun no desistía por completo y se había quedado dormido justo a un lado de la puerta. Al, giró con cuidado el picaporte, empujó la puerta con demasiada suavidad y sólo la dejó con un ras para poder apreciar algo, y si, ahí estaba su hermano tirado medio dormido, lo observó un par de veces y sonrió levemente con el sonroje que siempre le aparecía, se puso de cunclillas, y le acarició la cara tiernamente "acomodando su cabello", lo dejó en paz, y volvió a entrar a la habitación.

Al poco tiempo, Edward reaccionó y se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba en ese momento, y más que resignado de que su hermano menor no saldría, se fue a su propia habitación.

Anduvo dando vueltas sobre el colchón, sin dejar de pensar lo que había pasado esa tarde, pues estaba intrigado ¿Qué realmente quería Al?...y Al tampoco podía dormir en ese momento, por que seguía pensando el por que lo había hecho él mismo, o por que de pronto ese deseo tan fuerte por tener a su hermano tan cerca… rodaba sobre la cama… hasta que… ¡paz! El pobre de Aru había azotado en el suelo. Edward preocupado se levantó de un brinco, y tal como andaba –solamente en boxer- fue a asistir a su hermanito… con toda la fuerza de voluntad, y ayuda del automail de la pierna, logró hacer abrir la puerta y cuando entró, justo vio a un Aru todo torcido debido a la mal caída. Se acercó rápidamente y lo cargo hacia la cama nuevamente… pero, accidentalmente, Edward había pisado la punta de la cobija con la que Al había caído envuelto, y tropezó cayendo en la cama, demasiado encima de su ototo y dejando caer los labios sobre los de Aru…

Edward abrió los ojos como platos, cuando sintió el dulce sabor de los labios de Al, tan suaves, tan… ¡deliciosos!... Pero reaccionó lo más pronto posible y con un terrible sonroje en las mejillas observó a Al reaccionar…

-_…niisan… ¿qué sucedió?_

_-ah?...no… nada, nada jeje je ¿porqué habría de pasar algo?_

_-Estás sonrojado…_

Edward le dio la espalda completamente y se rascó la nuca con mucho nerviosismo, nunca había experimentado un sabor tan único… y jamás se hubiese imaginado que ese sabor tan dulce y único se encontrara sobre los labios de su hermano menor. Y Al… estaba extasiado de ver en tan paños menores a su niisan.

Ed tenía un cuerpo demasiado bien formado, quizá no como un gran luchador, pero era el suficiente como para envidiarlo. Alphonse tragó un poco de saliva y también se puso nervioso, y más que el mayor, puesto que se estaba imaginando cosas de más.

_-etto…_-volteando hacia a Aru pero viendo hacia el suelo_-... Al… lo de la tarde… ¿por qué fue?_

_-eh… pues… me dejé llevar… no sé…_

Ambos se atrevieron a mirarse directo a los ojos, hasta que Ed no pudo soportar aquel suspenso que lo mantenía a matar de sus vienes racionales.

No tomando mucho en cuenta las reacciones de Alphonse, Edward se empezó a encimársele cada vez más y más, hasta que quedó el cuerpo del pequeño bajo el del propio mayor, Alphonse lo miraba atónito sabiendo lo que posiblemente sucedería esa noche.

-_…niisan… ¿q-que…?_

_-… Shhh Alphonse, disfrútalo, ¿quieres?_

Edward atacó los labios de su hermano sin tenerle compasión, lo había tomado de un modo demasiado desprevenido que ni el propio Alphonse podía corresponder aquel beso… Sentía como la lengua de Ed recorría su boca y jugueteaba con su propia lengua, a la vez que las manos inquietas de Ed, comenzaban a vaguear por el cuerpo de Aru. Bajo de la camisa lo acariciaba con bastante suavidad, de modo que Alphonse comenzará a respirar aceleradamente ante aquellos simultáneos escalofríos que se le formaban al sentir aquellas manos recorrer su tibio cuerpo. El mayor ahora se dedicaba a lamer con ternura el cuello de su hermanito, entre mordidas y jueguitos que con la boca ejercía sobre las mismas áreas. Al sólo se limitaba a emitir algunos sonidos, que en ese momento, comenzaban excitar a Ed cada vez más.

Alphonse acariciaba la espalda de su hermano aun un poco desconcertado al no saber que hacer durante el acto ¿someter o ser sometido?, aunque, realmente en ese momento no importaba…

Edward por otra parte, sabía lo que haría, y lo demostró cuando de pronto comenzó a morder el pecho de Al una vez de haberle retirado la camisa estorbosa que este tenía dejando a las manos hacerse cargo del resto. Metió la mano derecha bajo el pantalón de Aru y comenzó a masturbarlo de un modo fuerte pero demasiado placentero, tanto, que Al lo demostraba con uno que otro gemido que dejaba escapar de su boca. Y no era para menos, Edo sabía lo que hacía y sabía que masturbarlo no era suficiente, así que con la lengua se dedicó a recorrerle la caja toráxica a su hermano, que hasta la piel se le había enchinado de tanta sensación a la vez, de la excitación y del deseo de saber de qué era capaz el mayor.

_-...nii…niisan…_

_-…sshh… no te arrepentirás _– apretó un poco la mano que estaba bajo el pantalón-

-_… ¡aahh!.._.-agitó la respiración y ahogó el gemino producto de la acción-


End file.
